Love is a Lie
by MaxRide77
Summary: Anna Marie has been an FBI, BAU Profiler for three years,and her best friend is Spencer. She doesnt believer  in love becouse of her childhood, and when she's ...Please read the story xDD
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Well, I'm back and with another story, hope you enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. thanks! xD

Name: Anna Marie Age: 25 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Personality: Sarcastic, Witty, Nice, Hot Headed Birthday: Feb 5th Family: Mom; Cancer patient in hospital Father; Blames her that her mothers in the hospital, Physically abuses her Brother: Died when he was 2 from cancer Job: Working at the FBI's BAU team as a profiler for 3 years Graduated: Age 14 Has an Eidetic Memory, IQ of 178. Knows statistics, and she does her job really well.

Chapter One:

"Genius is one percent inspiration, 99 percent persperation." -Thomas Edison.

Anna's POV;

Hi, my name is Anna Marie, but you can call me Anna or Ann. I have been woeking for the FBI's BAU team for three years now! I would personally say that my best friend on the team would be Spencer, followed by JJ.

You see, Spencer is a genius, he can read so fast! He has an IQ of 187, beating my IQ of 178. We both have an Eiedetic memory. He understands me in a way, and he is a very good listener.

JJ is a good friend, someone who woould keep all my "Girl" kind of secrets. Like, Guys, and stuff. You know what I mean. And she is also a good listener.

Anyways! Today is the day, three years ago, that my mother AND brother died from cancer. Spencer promised he would come with me down the the Cemetary. JJ said she would make it if she coud, but she has to take care of Henry. She offered to come down with him, but I really don't want Henry down here.

I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I picked carefully, choosing a black shirt that said, "Forever in our hearts" and white skinny jeans.

I sighed. You know, I don't believe in love. Never have, well, maybe when I was little I did, but now I see that Love is a Lie. Maybe I started believing that after my Mom died. After my dad started beating me, blaming me for my mothers death. Who knows.

"See you later Gypsy" I said to my cat, picking her up and stroking her soft, orange and black, fur. I put her down and grabbed my shoulder bag with my books in it. I walked out my door and turned around to lock it, when i got hit in the head by something and everything went black. All I felt was pain, like all of my pain I have ever felt, rushed to my head. I couldnt move. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Never put off until tomorrow what you can do the day after tomorrow" -Mark Twain

3rd Persons POV:

"Where's Anna?" Reid said, rushing into the Bullpen. Morgan and Prentiss looked up, confused.

"She's not with you?" Morgan asked. Reid shook his head, "She was supposed to meet me somewhere so we could go to the Cemetary to see her brother and mother, but she didnt anwser her calls, and she's not at her house" Reid said quickly, worrie setting in his voice.

"Calm down Reid," Prentiss told him. Reid nodded, trying to calm himself down,

"Okay, where was the lasst time you talked to her. Where was she?" Morgan asked. Reid thought for a second, "Uh, it was last night, she was on the phone with me, she uh, she was sitting on the couch with her cat, because I could hear her cat meowing,"

"Okay, slow it down Reid. Was there anything unusual in her voice?" Prentiss asked.

"Unusual in who's voice?" said JJ, walking into the Bullpen area with Rossi.

"Anna," Reid said, worry wtill in his voice.

JJ gasped, "Little Anna?" She asked. Reid nodded with a noticable frown on his face.

"Was she taken?" Rossi asked, making Reid worry even more,

"Hey, there was a reported case of missing people here in Quantico. Do you think this is the same?" JJ said.

"Okay, we have to see the file." Reid said.

"But-" Reid cut JJ off.

"I don't care, she's my best friend, and she's part of the team, we have to see the file if its connected!" Reid exclaimed, shocking everyone else by his sudden outburst.

"Okay Reid" JJ said, running back to her office to get the file.

"Why are you all here so early...?" Hotch asked, walking out of his office.

"I was just looking through some stuff on my desk," Prentiss said.

"I was bored, and Prentiss wanted help so I came down and was going to help her" Morgan said.

"I am always here" Rossi said.

"I'm here because I, uh, I can't find Anna and I think it's related to the other missing people recently in Quantico. JJ's getting the file."

Right as Reid said that, JJ came running out, "I got the... files" JJ said talking quieter.

"Hi Hotch" JJ said.

"Hell JJ, so what do I hear about Anna missing?" Hotch said.

"Uh, the file says..." JJ trailed of, opening the file, "'There have been 5 missing females who are in their 20's to have gone missing in Quantico Virginia. So far, only 3 of the bodies have been found, Beaten, sexually assaulted, and knifed several times."

"Do you think that the same UNSUB here could have taken Anna?" Reid asked.

Hotch thought for a mminute, "It might. Let's get going." Hotch said, walking to the Round table room.

Reid walked quickly to the room after him, followed by JJ.

Prentiss, and Morgan stayed back for a minute and they both shrugged before following. Rossi already started heading.

"Okay, so, I have already told you guys what the files say, but these are the pictures..." JJ trailed off, showing the pictures on the screen.

Garcia walked in, "Why was I never informed that- Holy dynamite! get that off the screen!" Garcia said, covering her eyes, "Is it gone?"

JJ clicked the pictures off, "Yes Baby Girl, the pictures are gone" Morgan said, chuckling. Garcia cautiously looked.

"Okay, so you guys think Anna was taken by an UNSUB?" Garcia asked.

Reid nodded, "He most likely has been stalking her for a long period of time, and The UNSUB is most likely a 'he' because he's abducted all girls, and they have all been white, so he is probably white as well. He mightve known the first victim, seeing that she has had the most knife wounds and he never meant to kill but he likes the feel of it."

"This UNSUB has probably just gone through a bad marriage, because all of his victims are one type, In Shape, beautiful, and all Brown Hair, Blue eyed." Morgan said.

"What have been the MO's?" Rossi asked.

|It says that all of their doors have been open, and that at every scene, they found a metal pipe."

Reid's eyes widened, "I forgot this detail, when I went to see if Anna was at her house, I found her door shut, but her keys were on the ground, and there was a pipe down on her lawn."

"This is definately the same," Hotch said.

"So we are going to do the case?" Reid asked. Hotch nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"History is a set of lies that people have agreed upon" -Napoleon.

Anna's POV:

I woke up in a dark room, I'm guessing because I'm blindfolded. A smell caught my nose- UGH! Gross! It smelt like Moldy socks and Moldy Cheese.

"Who are you, you sick son of a bitch!" I yelled out. I heard something move to my right and I snapped my head to the right.

"Tell me who you are, now!" I yelled again. this time the person said something, "Ahm, but why should I tell you my name, Anna,"

"How do you know my nane?" I screamed at him. I heard tsking sounds.

"You think I would kidnap you and not take your gun and F.B.I. Badge away, did you?"

"You sick son of a bitch!" I said, I felt something hard come across my face, my head whipped to the left. He slapped me, that asshole slapped me.

"Watch your language, Anna." the person said, he was really pissing me off.

I could hear beeping and then the guy said, "Hello? is this Spencer Reid?"

"Spencer!" I screamed. "Shutup bitch!" The guy said, slapping me again.

"If you want her alive, you will have to find her yourself." the guy said.

"Now, if I did that, it would be no fun, now wouldnt it?"

"Buh-Bye Spencer" the guy said, hanging up.

"Well, he was sure worried about you, is he your boyfriend?"

"I'm not telling you anything" I spat out.

He slapped me again.

"Fine, I'll tell you as long as you take this blindfold off" I said, my face hurting.

He took the blindfold off, "Now tell me, who was that?"

"He's my best friend,and he also works for the FBI's BAU team as a profiler in Quantico, you just screwed yourself up" I told him smuglly, glaring at him.

He kicked me in the stomach. I winced a little bit, trying not to show that it hurt.

"That hurt, didn't it Annie? Huh?" the person said.

"No it didnt, jerkface." I sneered.

This time, instead of slapping me, he punched me an dit went black all over again.

Third Person's POV;

Reid's phone went off, he checked it and saw that Anna was calling him. He anwsered it quickly,

"Hello? Anna?" Reid asked.

"Hello? Is this Spencer Reid?" a guy said, coming from Anna's phone. He looked confused.

He heard a scream in the background, "Spencer!"

it sounded like the guy slapped her and said, "Shutup Bitch!"

Reid whispered, away from the phone, "Get Garcia to track Anna's phone."

"On it," Prentiss said, phoning Garcia, "Track Anna's phone."

Reid put it on Speaker Phone.

"If you want her alive, you will have to find her yourself,"

"But if you tell me, it would be easier," Reid said.

"now, if I did that, it wouldnt be any fun, now wouldnt it?" The guys said.

"But, if you tell me-" Reid was cut off.

"Buh-Bye Spencer" and the line went dead.

"Garcia, did you track her phone?" Prentiss asked.

"No, but her phone is still on and im trying my best to track it, Girl Genius is working" Garcia said, hanging up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Darkness does not always equate to evil as light does not always bring good"

Spencer's POV:

I shouldnt have gone to her house earlier, and if I went to her house at all, this wouldnt have happened. It's my fault.

I bit my lip in frusteration.

"Don't blame this on yourself Reid" Rossi told me. But the problem was, I already do blame myself.

My best friend, my crush, is missing and being beaten. Yes, I admit it. I love her. Ive known her for three years now and she has put up with me enough to call me her best friend. But she's never going to think of me other than a friend.

"Problem is he already blames himself" Morgan said.

"It's not your fault she was kidnapped by a murderer" Prentiss said. I looked away, out the window. I dont care what they say, it's my fault.

"Can we just find her? before she ends up dead?" I asked. JJ's phone went off.

"Theres been another body found" JJ said. I nlooked up alarmed. "It's not Anna, they are checking the DNA first to make sure."

I quietly sighed. Don't let him hurt you Anna.

Anna's POV:

I woke up again. My face was hurting so bad. That bastard is so dead.

I looked around the room. He wasn't here. I started fidgeting with the rope on my hands, but it wouldnt come loose.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

Someone please come, please.

(SOrry its so short, have to go shopping. BYE! and PLEASE Review) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

" To me, Fearless is not the absence of fear. It s not being completely unafraid.  
>To me, Fearless is having fears. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them.<br>To me, Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death. -Taylor Swift

Anna's POV:

"Let me out of here!" I yelled. The guy had put up a video camera, well, hopefully Garcia finds this on the web.

I fidelled with the ropes on my hands again, still nothing, not even loose. This guys is seriously good at tieing knots.

I looked directly at the camera ad silently pleaded, hoping Garcia was watching.

The door opened, and te guy came through. He ade sure the video camera was on, and started to walk towards me.

"You know, kidnapping a federal agent will get you in jail for such a long time," I told him, glaring.

"What if I kill that federal agent?" He asked, smirking. My eyes widened a bit.

"Again, you would go to jail fr a very long time." I told him, as calmly as possible, showing him no weakness.

"Ah, you see, do you know why you are here?" He asked me.

"No I don't could you tell me?" I asked. He nodded, I smirked a little bit, Im taking control.

My phone rang right as he was about to tell me. I had already figured out where I was though.

"Hello Spencer, nice to talk to you again, you girlfriend is on the world wibe web as we speak, im aout to torture her-" The guy was interupted. I heard someone on the other end yelling their head off.

"Calm down Spencer, I'm not killing her yet, I still have to take another body somehwere before that happens, but for now, I'm going to... hehe, yup, so bye" The guy hung up before Spencer could reply. I gulped. The guy started to walk towards me.

"Uh, w-what's your name?" I asked. He smirked, "No talking Anna"

My eyes widened as he reached my stomach.

Spencer, you better come quickly!

Spencer's POV:

Garcia, please tell me you found the address?" I asked her. Hes going to... I can't even think about that! "Yes I did lover boy, and I also found a live recording too, but you dont want to see that-" I cut Garcia off.

"Yes I do" I said, taking a deep breath. She showed me the video.

"He is so dead." I said. "Morgan!"

Morgan nodded, heading for the door. "Garcia whats the address?"

"_ Street"

"Thanks" I said, running to the car.

*_At _Street place _*

"Okay, we both go in together" I said. Morgan nodded, taking out his gun. I took my gun out as well.

We ran up to the door. Morgan fingered, "1. 2. 3" I nodded and he kicked the door open.

We ran/walked in with our guns out, checking every room.

"Clear!" Morgan called. I checked another room, "Clear!"

"Clear!" Morgan called, looking through the living room.

I walked towards the basment, "Morgan!" I whispered. He followed.

I gulped and walked down the stairs of the basement. I sighed, okay, just open the door.

I opened the door quickly and put my gun up.

I saw Anna and the guy, reaching for her stomach.

"Put your hands up!" I yelled. Morgan pointed the gun at the guy, "Back away from Anna and know one will get hurt"

"Now, why would I do that?" The UNSUB asked. I grinded my teeth, "Back. Away" I said.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, your girlfriend here was just about to ask me something, what was it dear?"

Anna looked upset. "Get away from Anna" Morgan said.

I was getting mad. The UNSU went for Annas belt and started undoing it, she started squirming, trying to get away.

I shot his arm. He went down and I ran to Anna. I untied her arms and legs. Once she was free, she hugged me tight. I hugged her back just as tight.

"Thanks Spence" She whispered.

I saw Morgan take the UNSUB and put his hands behind his back. I let go of Anna, "This is SSA Spencer Reid, We need medics and police at _Street, immediately"

"Reid, you did good out here" Morgan told me. I half smiled, looking at Anna to see if she had any serious injuries.

She had a couple of scratches and bruises, but otherwise she was okay.

"Thanks again Spencer" Anna said. I nodded, smiling.

"Just be careful, your my best friend" I told her.

"Ill try to be more careful next time" Anna winked.  
>I could hear the ambulance in the distance.<p>

At least the UNSUB is done with and Anna is safe.


End file.
